This invention relates to personal hygiene, and in particular to a self-contained rinse-free head-cleansing cap and method for using the same.
In the health care industry, caregivers find it particularly challenging to wash or bathe patients who are confined to a bed or wheelchair. Likewise, patients who are recovering from surgery, for example, or who are otherwise unable to stand without assistance are often unable to bathe or shower. One of the most difficult tasks for these patients is shampooing their own hair since shampooing traditionally requires rinsing the hair with running water.
One solution to this problem, is to provide these patients with a head bathing arrangement comprising a shower-cap type device with an inner lining. The exterior layer of the cap is made of a fluid-impervious material, like a conventional shower cap, while the inner lining is made from a fluid-absorbent material. The inner lining is impregnated with a suitable cleaning solution that is released when the head and hair are massaged through the cap.
The prior art, however, teaches that the inner lining of the cap must be smaller in dimension than the cap. This is disadvantageous in that less fluid and less surface area are available for cleaning the hair. This is particularly disadvantageous where a patient has long or thick hair. Moreover, the prior art teaches that the lining and the cap are bound to one another only along the peripheral edge of the cap. Thus, when the cap is massaged, the exterior cap moves over the head relative to the inner lining, but the inner lining does not readily slide through the hair or over the person""s head.
The present invention provides a head-cleansing cap that solves the disadvantages of prior art head-cleansing caps by including an inner, fluid-holding layer and an outer fluid-impervious layer which are not only bound together about the peripheral edge of the outer layer but also at one or more points spaced away from the peripheral edge of the outer layer. Furthermore, the present invention teaches an inner fluid-holding layer which is equal to or greater than the size of the outer layer to provide more cleaning surface and more fluid to the user, resulting in more thorough and efficient head-cleansing.
According to the present invention, the outer fluid-impervious layer has a peripheral edge which defines an opening in the cap. The opening is adjustably sized to fit comfortably about the user""s head. An inner fluid-holding layer is bound to the outer layer about the periphery of the outer layer. The inner fluid-holding layer is saturated with a rinse-free cleansing solution suitable for safely and effectively cleaning the user""s hair and scalp. The inner fluid-holding layer is at least, if not greater than, the size of the outer fluid-impervious layer, thereby advantageously providing a generous amount of cleaning fluid and usable surface area. The inner layer is made of fluid-absorbent material capable of holding, releasing and reabsorbing the released fluid and may further comprise a plurality of sub-layers with like characteristics.
In addition to being connected about the peripheral edge of the outer layer, the inner and outer layers are further connected at at least one point a distance away from the peripheral edge of the outer layer. Preferably, the outer and inner layers are connected at a point at or near the center of the outer layer. Connecting the inner and outer layers together at a distance from the peripheral edge of the outer layer, is advantageous in that the inner layer moves with the outer layer and slides over the user""s head, cleansing the hair and scalp when the cap is massaged. The larger surface area of the inner layer facilitates more thorough cleansing of the hair since the inner layer may be massaged through the hair.
The present invention is also directed to a method of using the head-cleansing cap previously described. The cap of the present invention is placed on the user""s head though the opening defined by the peripheral edge of the outer layer. Next, the head and hair are massaged through the cap. Massaging the cap causes the cleaning solution to be released from the inner fluid-holding layer onto the user""s head. The inner fluid-holding layer reabsorbs any fluid that does not evaporate. After the cleaning process is complete, the cap is simply removed and discarded. The cleaning solution does not require rinsing. The hair may be dried or permitted to air dry.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.